Candid
by legrand-inconnu
Summary: With Stan questioning himself he finds the only way to figure things out is to break up with Wendy. High School AU
1. Off Again

Stan wanted to make it easy for both of their sake; class was starting soon and he didn't want to make them late. With that thought in mind he swallowed the lump stuck in his throat and took a long drink from his coffee cup, the ever patient Wendy standing close by. With a watchful eye she studied Stan's behavior and took note of the expression plastered on her boyfriend's face.

"Is everything okay Stan?" He didn't expect him to say yes, and she didn't think it was a good sign that Stan had avoided visual contact when replying to her question.

"Not really. .I wanted to talk to you about. .something." Stan chose his words carefully, speaking slowly.

"What is it?" She asked, her heart beginning to skip uneasily within her chest, smile fading slightly.

"I know this might seem sudden but I kinda wanna. . break up. ." There, he said it. The words he had been dreading to say finally fell from his lips. Stress and Anxiety had built itself a cozy little home within Stan Marsh's head while the breakup debate took place. For weeks he wondered what would happen if he did break up with his on again off again girlfriend, but it wasn't Wendy he was worried about.

Genuine shock embedded itself on Wendy's face, not expecting to be on the receiving end of a breakup. "Oh, wow. .okay. ." She didn't know what to say at first, but some quick thinking remedied this. "Well I just hope we can still be friends." Despite it being a classic cliche she really meant it. "So. . can I ask what brought this on?" Wendy shifted from side to side, hands wringing casually, hopefully subtle. Internally eager, she waited for Stan's response.

". . ." Stan paused, debating on weather or not to be honest with her. However, because it was Wendy, Stan's hesitation didn't last long. "Honestly? I feel like I might be. .Bi." The last part he whispered while dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Oh." She deemed that anticlimactic and let out the breath she had been holding. Her smile returned in full swing. "That's a pretty valid reason for breaking up with me alright." She laughed softly to herself and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Well-good luck in figuring stuff out. And I'm here for you if you need it." She felt less inclined to avoid Stan due to relationship _'protocol'_ now that she knew of his internal struggle and she wanted to help as much she could, even if it was only lending a friendly ear.

Relief washed over Stan visibly, his knees unlocking and butterflies finally settling within his stomach. "Thanks, I'll remember that." He felt grateful for her level of understanding, some stress lifting from his shoulders. "Try not to spread this through the whole school." To pretend that the female population wasn't in some secret girly club was out of the question, this was High School after all, and he's seen his share of girly shenanigans. "It would be nice to keep some of my life a secret." He hoped gossip wouldn't spread to the wrong people. This was _his_ business after all.

Wendy withheld a giggle and nodded. "Sure, but I can't make any concrete promises." She said nothing more and left the corner she and Stan had been tucked away in. Stan watched as his Ex walked off, leaving him to his thoughts. Looking back to the beginning of it all and comparing it to the end, Stan felt somewhat cheated at how much time he wasted. If he knew Wendy was going to react so calmly then he would have done himself a favor an would have done the deed long ago.

He decided not to think about it and headed for his locker. Standing by were his usual band of friends, engaged in a story Butters was retelling. The youth turned the dial on his locker and opened it, keeping to himself as he collected materials for homeroom. His gaze drifted to the various photos and posters he had taped up on his locker door, wondering if it was too soon to take down the ones featuring him and Wendy. In the end he figured it would be better to do it now rather than later.

Straightening himself upright Stan began to pluck the photos off the door, catching the attention of his Jewish friend. "Hey dude, what're you doing?" Kyle took a few steps away from the group and leaned on the locker next to Stan's, watching him with curiosity.

"Taking some stuff down." Stan tucked the photos in the back of his locker shelf and closed it, dismissing the event as anything special. Kyle however didn't dismiss it so easily.

"Huh? Dude you took down the ones with Wendy. Did something happen between you two?" He refrained from adding _again_ to his sentence, not thinking it would be necessary.

At this point the boys standing by had begun to ignore Butters in favor of listening in on Stan and Kyle's conversation, something Stan took notice of right away. Brown hues scanned the area, making eye contact with many of them because clearing his throat. "Uh, well we broke up."

There was a beat, then Stan spoke again. "It's not a big deal." And it seemed like the rest of them felt the same way because they turned away, finding the information not all that interesting.

Kyle didn't feel the same as the others. "Not a big deal? Stan you turned emo when you guys broke up before." They had dated and broke up several times after that but Kyle liked to bring it up due to how ridiculous Stan had gotten over a breakup. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Stan snorted at the memory, rolling his eyes. "Pfft, dude that was forever ago. Besides I ended things with her, not the other way around." This information caused a gasp to erupt from Kyle's mouth.

"Whoa dude, seriously? I thought you were in lover with her." That had been the way things rolled for years, Wendy speaks and Stan pukes. It was a cycle, one he assumed would be repeated for years to come.

"Yeah well, times have changed, you know?" He really didn't want to make a big deal out of it honestly. Thankfully Kyle understood him well so he dropped the subject.

"Okay dude, well we better get to class." Coincidentally the five minute bell rang at that moment so they both decided to head to class. With it being the new year, the seating arrangement was new, but Stan wasn't surprised to learn that he would be sitting in the front of the class, like usual. With his butt planted firmly in his seat Stan took out his notebook and began taking notes as soon as class started.


	2. The Starting Line

Thankfully Calculus required his utmost attention. This meant he wouldn't have time to think about the breakup that would eventually run through the grape vine. Quite a few different boys, and even some girls had a thing for Wendy, so word of her being available would catch wind fast. The same could be said for Stan, however he didn't know if any girls would be asking him out due to his questioning sexuality; he was sure Wendy would tell her girlfriends, though keep it on the down low.

Stan shook his head. _No thinking about it._ He snapped out of it and focused on his work once more, finishing with time to spare. After turning his worksheet in to the teacher Stan returned to his seat and took out some left over school work that needed to be done. Time ticked by slowly, giving Stan plenty of opportunity to finish an essay and chapter review sheet. He tucked the work away and relaxed in his seat, taking in his surroundings.

Like usual Cartman had moved his desk next to Kyle in order to belittle and steal answers from, to which Kyle would reply with anger and a huff, all the while trying to adjust his body so the fatass couldn't peek at his paper. The girls were texting while keeping to themselves so as not to raise suspicion for said texting. Jokes and snickers came from the small huddle of boys consisting of Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek and Jimmy, who had formed a small study group with the teachers permission. He noticed Butters was having trouble with his homework and was obviously debating on weather or not he should ask for help. In the end he got up and went to the teachers desk, looking dejected.

The sound of rough screeching met his ears, the origin being Kenny who was scooting his desk across the floor. He stopped next to Stan and pushed his worksheet to the edge. Pointing to an equation, Kenny asked Stan in his muffled voice if he could help him.

"Sure dude." He leaned over and began to help Kenny, who picked up on Stan's teachings rather quickly. The blond managed to finish his work and turn it in before the class ended, giving him time to return to his seat and pull out a comic. This gave Stan time to himself again, something he didn't exactly want. With all the fucked up things that went on in South Park it was hard to find a sane person to talk to about his problems; usually Chef would be the voice of reason, but that was no longer an option thanks to the Super Adventure Club.

Stan collected his math material and stood from his seat, the bell ringing only seconds later. Hoping second period would brighten his spirits, Stan made a quick pit stop at his locker and dropped his books off, heading to Physical Education. The locker room was still quiet when Stan arrived, Token and Craig the only two there.

Bee lining to his locker and stripping to his boxers, Stan changed into his athletic clothes. He wasn't all that keen on staying in the locker room once Cartman showed up, who liked to twist towels and whip them at people. He didn't want a repeat of the time Cartman nail him in the nuts. So he followed some fellow classmates to the gymnasium and took a seat on the bleachers, his gaze focusing on nothing in particular.

The teacher's whistle caused Stan to snap back to reality, body straightening while roll call took place. They lined up to do their stretches and Stan found himself in the back row, muscles slowly stretching. His body twisted this way and that, joints cracking. "Mm. ." He rolled his neck and shoulders, getting all the kinks out. Now relaxed and ready for action, Stan went to the sidelines and asked the teacher what to do next. With instructions to wait on the other side of the gym Stan jogged over and took a seat on the cold ground, joining a few other classmates.

"Hey." Craig was the first and only one to greet him, mostly because they were within close proximity.

"Hey." Stan crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, getting comfortable. "Know what we're doing?" He knew they were being divided into teams but he wasn't sure what the reason was.

"I think it might be dodge-ball today." Craig pointed to a large rubber ball tucked away near the bleachers.

"Oh." Stan tilted his head backwards in order to get a good look of the colorful rubber ball. "Weak." He lifted his head and occupied his vision elsewhere, eventually landing on Craig. Even with his athletic clothes present Craig still wore his ski hat, dark locks poking out of the brim and flipping upward; Stan would bet dollars to donuts that Craig was sporting some kind of bed head, not that he was one to point fingers considering he himself didn't actually brush his hair that morning.

As if he could feel the stare burning into him Craig turned his head and made eye contact with Stan, brow raising after a beat of silence. "What?"

Stan didn't know what to say at first, the silence lasting another second before he finally responded. "What?"

"What were you looking at?"

Stan simply shrugged and replied with a growing smirk. "I dunno, your stupid face?" He laughed as he ripped on the other, which earned him the bird from Craig. This only fueled Stan's amusement, laughter lasting a few more seconds.

Stan's mirth came to a sudden halt when the whistle blew sharply, echoing ominously in the gymnasium. Reluctantly the students lined up and teams were chosen promptly.

"You assholes better prepare yourselves for my sweet moves!" Cartman landed himself a spot on the other side of the gym, opposite Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

"Your fat ass doesn't have any sweet moves!" Kyle retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Stan maneuvered to the back of the gym, standing behind several other students so they would get hit first. It appeared that Craig had the same idea, for he was already standing in the rear. Without much thought to it Stan stood next to Craig, keeping silent while the game began.

 _WHACK!_

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose."God I hate this game." The opposing team had only whipped the ball across the court once so far and the result landed Red a blood nose. It didn't stop there however. Stan watched the ball zip around like a pinball, taking out Butter's and Kenny; it missed Kyle by a few centimeters.

Red got to her feet, tears falling as she held onto her nose with both hands, the teacher escorting her out pronto. Stan took this opportunity to escape. "Dude this sucks, I'm going outside." It might be cold but he'd rather freeze his ass off than get injured. Obviously feeling the same way many of the other kids followed Stan, breaking off into their own little groups to do what they pleased.

Kyle and Kenny joined Stan, who just noticed Craig was still standing near him. Assuming Craig had nowhere to be, he invited the other to join them in a snowball fight, one that simply consisted of pelting Cartman with snow balls.

"Okay." Craig followed the group to a makeshift snow fort that had been previously built by someone else. The four of them packed ball after ball, stacking them high off the ground. Stan and Kyle took extra time to scoop up hard snow, creating snow balls that teetered towards being balls of ice.

"Get ready." Kyle could see Cartman trudging through the knee deep snow, and with his signal they all lifted from the fort and began slinging snowballs towards Eric, his screams and curses encouraging them to throw more.

"You guys! I'm seriously!" Cartman fell over and into the snow, his crawls doing him no favors in an attempt to escape. "You're gonna get it! You hear me!?" Slipping and sliding through the cold, Cartman managed to get onto his feet and stumble back inside the High School, profanity rushing from his mouth like a waterfall.

With their victory at hand the four teens howled with laughter, Cartman's pissed off mug still etched in their minds.

"Dude that was awesome." Stan plucked his wet gloves off and stuffed them inside his coat, wringing his hands to warm them up.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Cartman's revenge though." Craig glanced over at the entrance Cartman disappeared through and began wringing his own cold mitts.

Wind began whipping at their red faces, temperature lowering as snow began falling from the sky. Kenny spoke from behind his hood and waved them off, heading back inside.

"See ya." Kyle and Stan waved back before heading to another part of the School grounds, Craig following. Soon the trio came across the rest of the class, snow men and snow angels spread out on the field.

"Hey look, no one's taken the sleds." Craig pointed a cold shaky hand towards the cheap hunk of wood and metal that leaned against the School's brick wall.

They walked up to the sleds and quickly found out why no one was using them. Covered in ice and snow, it took Craig and Kyle a good few yanks to pry them from the wall.

"Whoa dude, I dunno if we should be using these." Kyle let the sled fall to the ground and took note of how easily it slid over the snow. "Could be dangerous."

Thinking the same thing, both Stan and Craig replied with little worry for their safety, voices echoing together. "Pussy." They laughed, Stan picking up the icy sled Kyle dropped.

"Don't call me a pussy you fudge packers." Kyle replied with a huff, scowling for a moment or so.

The two stopped laughing, though there was still a small smile on Stan's face. Already in better spirits, Stan turned to Craig and challenged him to a round of sled surfing, to which Craig shrugged.

"Okay." The two made their way uphill and stopped at the top, wind picking up and whipping their hair around, hats nearly flying off.

"Dude, this really could be dangerous." Stan gazed down the steep hill for a moment before looking at Craig. "Wanna make it interesting?"

Craig rose a brow. "Like how?"

"First one to the bottom wins and has to buy the other whatever they want for lunch." Stan plopped the sled on the ground and propped his boot on the icy surface.

"You're on." He tossed the sled onto the snow and stomped on the wood, ready whenever Stan was.

"Ready? Go!"

Both boys kicked off the ground and began sliding down the hill. The slippery surface of each sled seemed to worsen as they gained speed, the runners teetering greatly. Stan was the first to wipe out. His sled swirled out of control an flipped over, he landed face first in the cold snow, body rolling a few feet down the hill. Craig followed soon after, his feet losing grip on the icy wood which caused him to fall backwards and onto the snow.

"Ow, God damn it!" Snow had made it's way into Stan's pants and up his shirt, coat riding up. Scrambling to his feet, Stan saw Craig had abandoned his fallen hat in favor of finishing the race, running down the hill.

"Ha! I won!" Craig turned on the spot, a look of smug triumph on his face.

"You didn't win with the sled, that doesn't count!" Stan shouted, making his way down the hill, all the while brushing snow off his person.

"You said whoever gets to the bottom first wins." Craig pointed an accusing finger at the other, scowling.

Stan thought for a moment, then muttered "Damn it."

"Ha! Loopole bitch!" Craig's scowl turned into a smirk. Stan picked up the ski cap Craig lost during the race and handed it back to him after sneaking some snow inside it. This went unnoticed by Craig and when he stuffed the hat back on he yelped and tore it back off. "You butthole!" Using his height to overpower Stan, Craig pressed his hands against Stan's face and pushed him backwards into the cold snow. "See you at lunch." Craig huffed softly and turned away, walking back inside.

Stan snickered to himself and crawled out of the snow, feeling much better compared to this morning. Like everyone else in class he headed back inside, the temperature differing greatly. The color in Stan's cheeks, nose and ears remained bright well into third period, goo dripping from his nostrils and causing him to sniffle several times through the teachers lecture. Many others were like him, creating an orchestra of sniffs and honks, tissues crowding desks.

Behind Stan sat Craig, who tossed a piece of crumpled up paper onto Stan's desk in the middle of class. Stan unraveled it and was puzzled when all the note contained was a number. He scribbled down a response and folded it in half, then passed it back to Craig, who replied instantly. With another toss the note landed back in Stan's possession with said boy smoothing it out once more.

 _What's this number?_

 _How much my lunch is gonna be lol_

Stan rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into a random spot in his notebook, hiding it from the teachers hawk like gaze. Now that lunch was on his mind however, Stan began to lose focus in class, stomach soon growling. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long for the lunch bell to ring. Packing up his stuff with the rest of his class Stan made his way into the cramped hallway and over to his locker, opening it and dispensing his things inside. He snatched his wallet from a pocket on his backpack and slipped it inside his jacket.

As he closed his locker door Craig came walking up to him, ready for lunch as well. They made their way to the lunch room and stood in line, hands stuffed in pockets to keep warm. The two made small talk while they waited, line moving every few minutes. Eventually they made it to the food and they picked out what they wanted. Stan chose the standard lunch, his own food budget lowered due to Craig's excessive purchase.

"Geez Craig you're gonna get as fat as Cartman with all that food." Stan took a seat with his trey, mouth watering at the fried chicken and french fries that sat on Craig's plate.

"You're just mad I won the race." Craig let the insult roll off his back as he opened his can of soda, drinking deeply from it. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Stan frowned but said nothing about it, beginning to eat his meatloaf and mixed vegetables. The table began to fill up and the volume rose to an all time high when Jimmy began telling an onslaught of new jokes. Roars of laughter echoed through the lunch room, milk shooting out of Cartman's nose. Joining the noise by growling softly, Stan rubbed at his still hungry stomach, his small lunch obviously not satisfying him.

Suddenly and without asking Stan reached over and took a few fries from Craig's plate and stuffed them in his mouth, the action causing Craig to shift his gaze to Stan and silently stare at him. They made eye contact and Stan froze for a second before Stan finished the greasy potatoes while staring straight into Craig's blue eyes.

"What?" Stan suddenly asked, wiping his fingers off on his pants.

Craig said nothing and turned his attention back to the rest of the table, fingers picking at his meal. His cat like reflexes were in need however when he spotted Stan attempting to steal from his plate once more and he was forced to slap the boys hand away; this caused the rest of the table occupants to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to Stan and Craig.

"Haha! Stan got bitch slapped by Craig." Cartman was the first to break the silence, eager to see if things would escalate.

"What did I just say Stan? Don't be a sore loser." Craig picked up a fry and ate it as he spoke to Stan, enjoying the food and egging Stan on subtly.

Stan frowned and looked around the table, eyes landing on Butter's lunch. He plucked some chicken off the blonde's tray and began eating it without hesitation.

"Hey!" Butter's didn't make a grab for the stolen food but he looked awful sore that he was Stan's next victim.

"Sorry Butter's but Craig's being a fatass, hope you understand." Stan finished the tender off and stood from the table, lunch tray in hand. "See you guys in class." He walked away and tossed his trash into a large bin and left the lunch room, feet bringing him back to his locker.

"Hey dude." Kyle had appeared next to him, standing at his own locker.

"Hey." Stan grabbed a small paperback from inside his locker and shut it, ready for fourth period.

Kyle grabbed the same book from his own locker and began walking to their drama class. "Did you figure out what you're gonna sign up for in class?" Personally Kyle wanted to do stage sets or props.

"Eh, I dunno dude. I guess lighting doesn't sound that stupid." Stan opened the door and entered the large auditorium. Both he and Kyle took a seat and waited for class to start, phones out and Youtube open. One by one other kids began filing inside the auditorium and taking their respected seats, theater director taking roll call a few minutes after the bell rang.

"All right students I'm going to have you write your name on this sheet of paper. Just sign next to the position you want to have for the play and we'll get started for the semester." The director passed the sheet around and waited for it to return to him. When everyone was accounted for he broke them up into groups and sent them to different parts of the theater.

Kyle and Cartman were sent to the staging area along with Tweek, Clyde, Token, Wendy and Kevin, their job of the day being to paint over the set from the previous play the school put on. Bebe, Red, Heidi, Nichole, Kenny, Jimmy and Butters were sent to wardrobe and make up, their task at hand involving a large messy room full of props and costumes. Stan and Craig were sent to the sound and light booth, director instructing them to read the entire manual for both the sound and lighting boards.

". . .This sucks balls dude." Stan and Craig had opened the door to the lighting and sound booth to find a stale smell waiting for them, flickering bulb and several inches of dust covering the room. On a nearby shelf they spotted two thick manuals, and upon further inspection they found that they were in fact the material that needed to be studied.

Craig snagged the seat behind the sound board and opened the old manual. The spine creaked as he flipped through it and before he could finish reading the first page all the papers fell out of the binding. ". .Fuck!"

Stan laughed from his own seat, manual sitting in his lap. The look of rage that formed on Craig's face only fueled Stan's laughter and he nearly fell over and off the stool he sat in. Without a word or warning Craig reached over and swiped the manual from Stan's lap and threw it across the room, shattering the relic. Brown eyes stared in horror as paper rained down and covered the floor, leaving them both screwed. "Dude . . not cool." Stan frowned, but found he couldn't care less about the manual.

"Whatever man." Craig turned towards the sound board and stared down at it. "We'll just have to learn by pressing buttons." He searched the board and flipped what he assumed to be the power button. Stan did the same and powered up the lighting board, turning on several different lights above the stage for the set designers.

With not much else to do Stan and Craig spent the rest of class collecting the scattered pages and stuffing them back on the dusty shelf, goofing off on their phones afterwards. Just as Stan was about to change the video he was watching his line of vision picked up the image of Craig's hand holding out a packaged muffin, the very one Stan had bought Craig during lunch.

"What this for?" Stan asked, taking the baked good without hesitation.

"I got full at lunch and you left the table before I could give it to you." It was as simple as that. Craig would have given it to Stan earlier but the manual incident put him in a temporary sour mood.

"Oh, well thanks dude." Stan smiled as he ripped open the package and he devoured it during the last few minutes of class.

When the last class of the day rolled around Stan couldn't wait for it to just end, the events of the day having worn him out. They were told to read Chapter 5 and complete the three page worksheet that went along with it, which meant Stan could go at his own pace rather than pay attention and take notes. Thankful that it was Friday Stan decided to finish the work over the weekend. He tucked the worksheet inside his Chemistry book and collected his things, leaving class when the final bell rang.

Once at his locker Stan began getting ready for the trip home, stuffing his backpack with any necessary books and folders. He slung the bag over his shoulder and waited for his friends to finish their business at their own lockers.

Within the crowed of people Token could be seen shuffling from person to person, a stack of envelopes in his hands. He walked up to Stan and Kyle and handed both of them a wrinkle free envelope, Cartman and Kenny receiving one as well. "Hey guys, I'm having a party tomorrow night, you don't wanna miss it." He had something pretty special planned. Without any other information he left them in favor of handing out the rest of his invitations.

The boys tore open the envelopes they were given and found that it was an invitation to a Murder Mystery party. Token's parents would be gone so a list of alcohol and food was present on the card, along with a dress code and list of rules, the first being no breaking character. There also happened to be a P.S at the bottom warning everyone not to break any valuables.

"Hey this sounds pretty fun." Kyle was already looking forward to going. He stuffed the invitation inside his backpack and started heading to the bus stop, friends in tow.

They filed onto the bus and sat down where they could find room, Kyle sitting next to Kenny while Stan found a seat for himself all the way in the back. He wasn't alone for long though, Wendy had boarded the bus and made her way to the back, seating herself next to Stan when no other options became available.

"Hey Wendy." Stan moved his pack for her, giving her more room to work with.

Wendy seated herself with a smile, greeting Stan quietly. "Hey Stan, how was your day?"

Stan shrugged and told her about his day, reporting that nothing special had really happened. She spoke of her own day and Stan found himself laughing when Wendy told him about Butters getting knocked over by a box of costumes during theater class. The two conversed some more and even made plans to study later after dinner, something Kyle found odd. Wendy waved goodbye to her friends and lifted herself from her seat, exiting the buss and heading up her snowy driveway. Kyle took this opportunity to sit down next to Stan and rose a brow.

"Did you change your mind about Wendy dude? How come you're making plans to study with her?" In Kyle's mind study meant more than just school work.

"What? No dude I told you we're just friends now. We're just gonna help each other with our school work that's all." Stan didn't see what the big deal was.

"Oh. Okay." Kyle let it go for a moment before continuing. "It's just-it's a little soon for ex's to hang out. You sure you're not gonna take her back, or whatever it is you guys do?" The details of Stan's dating life weren't all that clear to Kyle, so he simply assumed this was just how Stan and Wendy rolled.

Stan snorted and rolled his eyes. "No dude. We're just friends." He wondered for a brief moment how many times he would have to clarify this to people in the near future. He then wondered if he should tell Kyle his secret, the reason he broke up with Wendy. _Eh, some other time_. "Anyway dude I'll see you later." He exited the bus when it came to his stop and he headed inside his home.

Old but still full of spunk, Sparky barked when his master opened the door, tail wagging. Stan smiled and gave his dog love while he kicked his shoes off. "Who's a good boy Sparky?" Stan shuffled his tired feet to the kitchen and fed Sparky a treat, then fixed himself something small. He spent a good hour in front of the television relaxing, a nap next on his list.

Turning the flat screen off with a yawn and a stretch, Stan headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. Over the years his room had gone through only a few decorative changes. His bed had gotten an upgrade and posters covered his walls. His chest of toys had been tucked away in the attic and in their place stood a chest full of comics and weapons, ones he used when playing with his friends. Stan closed his door and plopped down on his bed with a sigh. He unzipped his coat and tossed his hat on the floor, slipping under the sheet and blanket after. He stretched and rolled around, getting comfortable. When he finally found the mattress' sweet spot Stan set an alarm and closed his eyes, relaxing further.

Sparky climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Stan, reassuring his owner that he'd have company during his napping session. Stan gave his dog a light scratch behind the ear, glad for the company. He turned over and almost instantly fell asleep, ghost of a smile still present.


	3. It Came From Starks Pond

When Stan awoke a few hours later he found his hair disheveled and eyes heavy. He blindly turned off the alarm that sounded from his vibrating phone and slipped out of his warm sheets and blanket. Stan picked up his hat and stuffed it back on his head, but not before brushing his tangled locks. He then slipped his jacket back on and left his bedroom, headed to the bathroom. One flush later Stan reemerged in the upstairs hallway and headed to the stairs, descending them with stiff legs.

Randy sat on the couch with a can of beer in his hand, attention focused on the television. He didn't take any notice of Stan when he came down the steps. A simple blend of spices wafted through the air and when Stan entered the kitchen he was promptly instructed to set the table for dinner. He did as he was told and within ten minutes the Marsh family were sitting at the dining table, eating fried chicken with mash potatoes and string beans.

"So how was your first day back to School Stanley?" Sharron began eating dinner, glancing towards her son in the process.

Stan scooped up some potatoes and took his time in replying, ignoring eye contact. "Fine."

"That's nice sweetie." The subject was dropped, leaving Stan to eat in peace while his parents spoke to Shelly about her School day. He was back on the hook however when Randy piped up, asking Stan how his relationship with Wendy was going.

Stan froze mid bite, fork inches from his mouth. "Oh uh-we broke up this morning." The reaction from each of his family members were fairly identical, though Shelly looked less interested.

"Oh, really? Are you okay?" Sharron gave her son a pat on the back, expecting him to be hurting on the inside.

Stan shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm the one who broke up with her actually. ." This earned an even bigger reaction than before.

Randy scoffed, giving his son an incredulous look. "You broke up with her? What for son?" The tone in his voice gave Stan the impression that his dad didn't think he could get anyone as good as Wendy. Hell, he didn't even have to assume it. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you son you should probably reconsider." Randy drank from his can of Beer nonchalantly, oblivious to the cross look Stan was sporting.

"She's not the best thing that's ever happened to me Dad." Sure he had the same thought back in the day, but that was years ago. "I like to think the best thing for me is still out there somewhere, waiting for me so we can live happily ever after, or some gay shit like that." He picked at his food, finishing off the rest of his plate before he could be interrogated any longer. Stan thanked his mother for the food and excused himself from the table, heading back to his room.

Once inside his room Stan decided to turn his heater on, warming the area up to a comfortable temperature. He then plucked his hat off and hung his coat up in the closet, opting for a Broncos sweatshirt instead. He then pulled out his homework and spread it out on his computer desk, a recent text from Wendy letting him know she would be over in a few minutes. Heading downstairs one more time so he could answer the door, Stan stood outside and tucked himself away near the garage, smoking a cigarette while he waited for Wendy to arrive.

The moon shined bright, making it easy to spot any wandering persons traveling on the sidewalk. This meant Stan could see Wendy coming a mile away, so to speak. She came up the driveway and stood with Stan on the corner, her fingers held out while a tiny smile formed on her face. Stan handed his butt over to her and she took a drag, book bag still slung over her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you're out in the open." She said, glancing around for any onlookers, smoke escaping her nose.

"Eh, my parents aren't gonna come out here and see, not worried about it." Over the years Stan noticed his parents never really took the time to notice the goings on of his life, so Stan did what he wanted. He never went over the line, at least he didn't think so; most teenagers hide liquor in their dresser, right? Wendy passed the cigarette back to Stan, who took a hit from it slowly. "So I told my parents we broke up and my dad told me to reconsider."

"Really? How come?" She had told her own parents and they didn't seem to care all too much, they knew Wendy would date again when she was ready, plus she seemed fine about it so why should they get upset if she wasn't?

Stan tossed the butt out into the road and led Wendy up to the door, shrugging. "Not sure really. He thinks you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. But like, we're still teenagers so. . I mean you're great but-you know. ." Stan didn't want to hurt Wendy's feelings, nor did he want to imply that she wasn't special.

She got the gist and simply scoffed, waving him off. "I get what you mean Stan, don't worry. You're great too but if it doesn't work then it doesn't work." Her smile was contagious and he felt a bit better, letting go of his previous irritation.

Together they entered the Marsh home and headed up to Stan's room before anyone could interrogate them. Stan took a seat at his computer desk while Wendy pulled up a chair next to him. Pencils brushed over notebook paper and worksheets, the two busting their humps on several subjects.

"Wow we're making excellent time." Wendy had checked the clock while replying to a text. "Did you want to read the first chapter of our theater book while we're ahead of the game?"

Stan looked up from the equation he was working on, frowning. "We have to actually read that? But we're not acting in it." He was just doing the lights, in fact that's all he thought he would be doing.

"Huh? Well yeah. Just because we're not part of the cast doesn't mean anything, we're still part of the crew." She didn't see what the big deal was, the book had less than two hundred pages.

"Nah I'll just read it tomorrow or something." He was starting to get a headache and honestly just wanted to relax before he had to go to bed.

"Okay." Guess she'd have to read it later at home by herself. Wendy put her folders and books inside of her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, ready to leave. They walked to the front door and bypassed Stan's parents, heading out and into the cold. "By the way the girls wanted me to invite you to the mall tomorrow after school. We're all going shopping for new clothes for Token's party, you should come." Wendy gave a last goodbye and headed down the street, leaving Stan to watch her disappear.

When Stan came back inside his mom spoke of a curfew, instructing him to lock the door and get ready for bed. At that moment Stan's phone buzzed in his pocket, making his climb up the stairs slow as he read from the tiny screen. It was a text from Kyle, and it appeared to be serious.

 _Emergency meeting at the Elven Forest_

 _Tell NO ONE_

Stan's heart skipped in his chest, jump starting his blood and disturbing the butterflies that sat deep within his stomach. The thumping in his chest didn't let up as Stan raced the last few steps to his bedroom, feet zooming around the carpet. From the closet to his desk, then back to the closet and to the weapons chest that sat at the foot of his bed, Stan had stripped off his normal clothes in favor of his fantasy persona Stan Marshwalker. He slipped on his helmet and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, ready for action.

With the front door locked and guarded by his parents, Stan had no other option but to escape the tower some other way. He turned the light off inside his room, giving the illusion that he was getting ready for bed and proceeded to stuff pillows under his blanket. Stan put the finishing touches on his red herring and gave Sparky the order to guard his room while he was away.

"Make sure Mother and Father don't find out I'm gone boy." Stan ruffled the pups fur and pushed himself off the mattress, headed for the window. At first the Ranger peeked past the curtains, on the lookout for anyone suspicious. With no one in sight Stan unlocked his bedroom window and gazed down below, the freshly fallen snow sparkling in the moonlight. The wind blew softly against Stan's face while he tossed his makeshift rope ladder out the window, the structural integrity of said ladder iffy at best.

Stan hesitated as he gazed at the ground below, imagination taking over and believing he was hundreds of feet from the ground. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed any fear that came creeping up his spine.

 _No use in wasting time, the King of Elves needs me._

Without another thought Stan began climbing down the ladder, his feet crunching in the snow once he touched the ground. He turned on the spot and headed deeper into the backyard. Stan picked up a crowbar and stuck one of the ends into the fence, prying open an already broken part of the fence. He then squeezed through and found himself in a dark and cold alleyway, the foul smell of trash hanging in the air. A hand shifted to the hilt of his sword, ready for an attack should it occur. Heavy footfalls ran through snow and mud, eyes continuously searching for any enemies. Stan came across nothing however, but that didn't stop him from being cautious. When he came out the end of the ally he turned the corner and crossed the playground, heading north.

The wind began to pick up, Stan's clock billowing around him. To remedy this Stan curled his gloved fingers around the fabric and hugged the cape around his arms and chest, warming himself up as much as possible. The Ranger took a left and continued on North, a forked path leading him to a farm. Beyond this land of mooing Cows stood the current Elven forest (the previous one was much too small and the King had to expand). Stan made sure not to step in any feces while crossing the threshold, and when he finally made it into the magical forest he was greeted by the Bard, who stood outside by the door.

"Have you been waiting long?" Stan inquired, letting go of his cloak and standing by the door.

"N-n-not really." Answered Jimmy. "It's a-actually only been a f-f-few minutes."

Stan nodded and together they knocked on the large oak door belonging to the King of elves, their knuckles creating a song like pattern. A moment passed and their password was met with a loud gear unlocking from within. Slowly the door opened, gaining Stan and Jimmy entry. The two walked inside and bowed down to the Elven king, to which he sat down and gave them the okay to sit.

"Welcome my friends, and thank you for joining me on such short notice. If it were up to me, we would all be warm in our beds tonight, but it seems that fate has other plans for us." Kyle sat his elbows atop the table and folded his hands together, looking grave. "A reliable source has informed me the Grand Wizard Fatass is plotting something big! It has been said that his attempt at finding the Rod of Power have not been in vein, and I'm afraid his side will soon find that which has been lost." The Evlen King heaved a heavy sigh and slumped down in his thrown.

"Well, do we have any leads regarding the Rod's whereabouts? Perhaps we could get to it before the Wizard!" Stan sat on the edge of his seat, the news shaking him to his core.

"A rumor has been whispered throughout the land, suggesting the Rod lies somewhere to the Southwest." Replied Kyle, hands disappearing up his sleeves.

"W-what do you think we sh-sh-should do about it, my Lord?" Jimmy idly strummed on the strings of his lute, frowning alongside his fellow warriors.

"I need Ranger Mashwalker to investigate these claims in the Southwest, while you Bard, will find out any other information you can on Kupa Keep. Perhaps spying on the enemy will be of some help." The King stood from his seat and bowed his head, hands behind his back with fingers intertwined. "Our numbers have been dwindling for some time now, and while Kupa Keep has little to no Army as well, I believe that this Rod will be a key factor in who will win the upcoming war."

The bard spoke up, on his feet as well. "Do not wo-worry my King, we shall do our part for this war." Jimmy took his magical instrument and left the room without another word, his plan being to hit every Tavern in the land and gather information. Stan stayed behind for a moment, still seated.

"What should I do if I happen upon the Rod on my journey? I do not think it wise to simply leave it here in the Elven forest. .-or would that be against the rules?" Stan slipped out of character for a moment, something that was pretty frequent within the game.

Kyle remained silent for a second before sighing deeply, eyes rolling within their sockets. "The feeling within my gut tells me we should keep it elsewhere, but my sense of morality tells me we must keep it here. ." Kyle joined Stan in breaking character, getting worked up. "But if that fat fuck breaks the rules then all bets are off!"

Stan stood from his seat and nodded. "Understood." Without another word Stan Marshwalker left the Elven forest and headed towards the Southwest side of the land. The young warrior had to sneak past enemy territory multiple times, which meant he had to zip from bush to bush until he crossed enemy territory. Eventually Stan made his way to the Southwest part of town, so he took a moment to pull out his phone and look at a map. The wheel in his mind spun round and round as he glanced around the map, many possible theories of where the Rod of Power could be running through his head.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the Grand Wizard was having a meeting in his own Kingdom, which happened to take place in his backyard. Squeaky metal sagged into the muddy ground as Cartman sat down with a heavy plop, his chair groaning under all the weight. To one side of him sat Princess Kenny and the Paladin Butters, on the other side Feldspar the Thief and Tweek the Barbarian, all were silent.

"It has come to my attention that the High Jew Elf has been sneaking around this fine starry night, does anyone here know what he and his butthole Elves are up to? Perhaps Feldspar the cock sucker knows." Cartman turned his attention to Feldspar, who's expression hardly changed, tone of voice calm as well.

"What are you talking about?" He asked without so much as a raised brow, internally however he was rolling his eyes a mile high, wondering just what the hell was up Cartman's fat bum this time.

"I'm talking about how you're Kyle and Stan's bitch, Craig!" He was obviously referring to earlier that day, when Craig had pelted Cartman with those hard snowballs. Craig however didn't even think about that event, so he was still in the dark.

"My name is Feldspar the Thief, and I have no idea what you're talking about." He refused to be out of character for something so stupid. "Can we just get to the task at hand already?"

"No! You are hereby banished from the Grand Wizard's Kingdom!" Cartman stopped his staff and strained his voice, cheeks burning red with fury.

This triggered an onslaught of chatter from the rest of the group, everyone ganging up on Cartman and glaring at him from their seats.

"Our numbers are scarce already you can't let Feldspar go!" Butter's shifted to the edge of his seat, arms and torso leaning on the table to get a better look at everyone.

"Ah! We're so screwed now. .!" Tweek's gaze went everywhere but Cartman, his overactive imagination coming to the conclusion that Cartman would go haywire if he did.

"Mhhh mhm mmhh mmhm?!" Princess Kenny had gotten to his feet, looking outraged, or at least that's what the gist could be, considering the parka.

Cartman ignored them all and simply crossed his pudgy arms, looking sour beyond belief. He probably wouldn't be so mad if the bruises on his body hurt like hell.

The arguing ceased at once when Feldspar the Thief pushed himself away from the table, chair falling to the ground behind him. "Very well then, if it's banishment you want, then it's banishment you shall get. Feldspar the Thief shall never set foot in this Hell hole again." He marched slowly to the door, only to stop with his hand on the knob of the door. "If you guys are smart, you'll leave before you're banished as well. This Wizard isn't worth anyone's alliance." Craig turned his head towards the group, a cold look reserved specifically for Cartman.

Without another word Feldspar whipped his clock and exited the room, leaving the rest of them to stare at the door where Craig last stood. The first to break the ice was Tweek, who's body had been shaking uncontrollably the moment the argument started. "Oh man. .! What'd you go and do that for Eric!?" He tugged at his collar, finally looking the Grand Wizard in the eye. "Craig was one of our best fighters! What are we gonna do now!?" His eyes shifted around the room frantically, getting more upset as the seconds rolled by. This cased Princess Kenny to get up from his chair and move over to Tweek, giving him a slow back rub to calm him down.

"Mmmh mmhhm mmhh, mmmhhmmhmh mm mmhhh mm mh mmhh." The princess then glared at the Grand wizard, scowling from behind the parka's hood.

In return the Wizard rolled his eyes and turned away, acting as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Pfft, whatever you guys we don't need Feldspar the cock sucking thief."

Everyone remained quiet, simply glancing at each other. Cartman took this silent opportunity to continue his speech, voice muffled from within the confines of the tent that sat in his backyard. The muffled noises did little to stop Jimmy from pressing his ear against the fence, eavesdropping from within the shadows. The bard peeked through a gap in the wood and saw Feldspar making his way to the gate, departing the Kingdom of Kupa Keep forever.

"What a scoop. .!" Using his trusty messenger bird he sent a quick word to Kyle, then propped his ear back up against the fence in hopes of getting more information.

On the other side of the fence Craig had dropped his character, mood plummeting until finally settling on his usual indifferent attitude. Still he sighed softly, ignoring his home and continuing to walk down the sidewalk. Refusing to let the game bother him further Craig shook his head and tightened the scarf around his neck, keeping the chilly air off his neck. He then internally cursed the town, flipping off the bus stop when he came upon it. Just as Craig was about to slip a gloved hand into his pouch and grab an energy 'potion' he noticed Stan in his own costume, nose nearly pressed against the screen of his phone.

 _The hell is he doing?_

Trying to make as little noise as possible Craig crept up behind Stan and looked over his shoulder. It was a map of their town. Weird. Craig remained silent and took out a can of Red Bull, cracking it open and giving Stan quite the scare.

"Holy shit dude!" Stan nearly jumped out of his skin, body turning as he drew his heavy sword. The look of shock and confusion was clear on his face when he saw Craig standing there. "Feldspar? What are you doing out here?" Could it be Cartman sent one of his best men out on the same quest Stan was given by Kyle?

Craig took a long swig from the can, contemplating on getting back in character or not. He chose to humor Stan. "I was banished."

"Banished? Geez Cartman sure likes banishing people. ." No wonder hardly anyone wanted to play with him.

Craig shrugged in reply, brows furrowing some while he looked off to the side. "No matter. I suppose it was inevitable. Thieves work best alone anyhow." He slammed the rest of the Red Bull and crushed the can within his grasp, relieving some frustration.

Stan's own feelings on the matter were plain as day on his face. "You should join our side, I'm sure the King wouldn't oppose so long as you prove yourself." Already Stan could see the advantages they would have if a former member of Kupa Keep joined their side, though Kyle might take some additional convincing.

The standing offer intrigued Craig, already contemplating on which weapon to use when beating the shit out of Cartman. "Very well, I shall appeal to the High Elf when the next opportunity arises."

Stan smiled and sheathed his sword finally, letting his guard down. "Great. Why don't you accompany me on my current mission? Things may go faster and honestly I would like to sleep before school-" Already it was half past eleven, and he didn't want to roam around all night, or worse, have his parents find out he left and get grounded.

"Okay. What are we doing?" He didn't exactly want to go home, so this gave him the excuse.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"No that fatass kicked me out before the meeting could go anywhere."

"Ooh." Stan filled Craig in about the mysterious object Kyle mentioned, known only as the Rod of Power.

"And you know it's somewhere in the Southwest part of town?" That wasn't much to go on, hell they'd have better luck finding a needle in a pile of hay. "Don't you have like, a description of it or something? Anything could be the Rod of Power if that's the case."

Stan muttered something about his own Rod of Power and then snickered, phone in hand once more. The comment made Craig chuckle along with Stan, tall frame hovering over the other so he could look at the phone as well. The Twitter layout was visible, and from the searching Stan was doing it looked like he was trying to gather any more information. After a few minutes of nothing Stan finally came across something that sounded somewhat useful.

"It's not much but there were a few tweets made a week ago by-Big Gay Al? He doesn't live on this side of town what the fuck!" And it was late too, so he didn't think going over there would be very polite.

Craig peeked over Stan's shoulder once again and studied the tweet, remaining calm. "It says here that this was made at the Tavern, just North of here. Maybe we can get some answers there." If they don't get kicked out for being under age.

Together the two boys traveled, making small talk over what they had for dinner. It didn't take long for Stan to notice that Craig was more quiet than usual, but he didn't have time to ask due to the bar being only a block away. He'd have to remember to pry later.

Music played loudly, the late night crowed still in full swing. Without hesitation Stan and Craig entered the Bar with swagger in their step, acting like they belonged even though everyone in town knew who they were and of their ages. And against all odds the bartender didn't tell them to get out right away. In fact he told them to pop a squat, caring little that minors in dress up were inside the bar.

Craig and Stan looked at each other for a split second before doing as they were told. "What can I get you boys?" Asked the man behind the counter, smile never wavering.

"Uh-a Rum and Coke?" Stan decided against mentioning the fact they were underage. Who needed reminding of something so trivial anyway? Craig ordered a beer, following Stan's lead. In less than a minute both boys had a drink in their hand, similar smiles on their faces.

"A toast to-getting drinks hell yeah." Stan's grin became a bit more silly as he downed his beverage in two large gulps, nose tingling from the soda and throat burning from the Rum.

Craig had only taken a sip of his beer, eyes focused on Stan. "Geez, in a hurry to become your dad?"

". . ." Stan paused from the comment, fingers slowly lowering the crystal on the counter top while a subtle look of shame flashed over Stan's face. "No." The youth wiped his mouth and pushed the cup away, suddenly looking serious as he addressed the bartender. "We're looking for something, maybe you've seen it."

While cleaning a glass with a cloth, the man shrugged. "Maybe. What's it look like?"

"Oh, well. . we don't know. We just know it's called the Rod of Power." Stan leaned back in his seat, awaiting an answer.

"Rod of Power? Yeah I heard of it. Last week, during a Poker game down in the basement. Some guys were talking about some Rod but from what I heard a homeless guy snatched it up and took it. Not sure what he did with it though." And with that the bartender walked away in favor of tending to an actual paying customer.

"Do you think the homeless guy is in the Southwest part of town?" Craig looked from the bartender to Stan.

"It's possible. . It's the only lead we have to go on." Stan slipped off the stool and left the Bar in a hurry, Craig on his heels.

They checked every ally and peeked behind piles of trash, looking for anything that could resemble a clue. So far the trail seemed to go no where, the boys wandering aimlessly for a good twenty minutes. The trail seemed to end and Stan was ready to give up and go home, that is until he felt a harsh grip on his wrist and pull him back behind some bushes. Stan let out a shocked gasp, but was quickly shut up by Craig, who held a finger to his mouth, signaling silence.

In the not so far off distance Cartman could be seen with Butter's in tow, obnoxious voice echoing in the crisp night. The two roamed around the slushy edge of Stark's Pond until they eventually disappeared behind some trees. Without knowing where the enemy was headed Craig remained hidden in the bushes, his grip on Stan still present.

Stan cleared his throat quietly and tugged his wrist, attempting to pull his arm back. "I-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, for Craig had slid a gloved hand over Stan's mouth, effectively silencing him since the finger gesture didn't work out. Not two seconds later The Grand Wizard and Paladin came trotting by, voices more hushed.

"I-it sure is getting awfully late Grand Wizard . . maybe we should head back and try again another day. Plus my toes are getting cold. ." The blond muttered the last part to himself, gloved hands rubbing nervously while he whipped his head around.

"God-will you shut the hell up Butters? This wouldn't be taking so long if you-OUCH! GOD DAMN IT!" Under the blanket of night Cartman was unable to deduce what had smashed against his face, but from behind the bushes Craig was wrapping his fingers around another rough rock, aiming and firing before Cartman could react. Profanity filled the air as Eric waved his walking stick around, trying to block any more attacks that may come forth. "Well don't just stand there you useless Paladin fucktard! Go find out where the ambush is coming from!" The Wizard had shouted from over his shoulder, causing said Paladin to jump up and run around in circles before looking around several different trees and bushes.

With the opportunity in front of them Craig turned his head and whispered to Stan, pulling his wrist once more. "That's our queue. . follow my lead." The thief then used his evasive skill to it's full extent, the distance between them and the enemy becoming greater. That is until Stan toppled over some junk on the ground, his body landing in the snow with a loud crunch. "Fuck. . I think they heard that. ." Craig slowed down and turned to help Stan, ears picking up footsteps.

Before the two got back to their feet they quickly surveyed their surroundings. It didn't take a Genius to figure out that a homeless person was currently using that patch of earth as their home, what with the smelly blanket and trash scattered on the floor. Among the many pieces of trash stood out a glittering gold like scepter, it's smooth shaft glistening under the bright moon light. Without thinking Stan picked up the Rod of Power and held it within his hands, eyes taking in each and every colored jewel engraved. Craig muttered to himself and pulled Stan along once more, however they weren't able to escape Cartman and Butter's, who spotted them once they came into view.

"Well well, I'm not surprised to see you've turned traitor Feldspar." Cartman spat at the other, receiving a look of disgust from Craig. "No matter, give us the Rod of Power, or we'll kick your ass!"

Stan glared at Cartman and took a step back, unsure what to do. "No way. We'll kick your ass if you even try to take it. We found it, which means our team has it. Plus we're in possession of it, so we have way more power than you!"

Cartman's cheeks grew hot as his voice got louder, anger rising. "Nu uh! That's not how the rules work Stan!" He spoke of lies, but he hoped Stan and Craig didn't know that.

Fortunately for the boys they did know how the game was played, and they were not too happy to hear of Cartman's lies. "Go fuck yourself Wizard!" Craig flipped the fatboy off before sprinting across the snow, Stan at his heels. From behind they could hear Cartman giving orders and then sloppy steps following them. A quick glance confirmed what Craig assumed was going on; Butters was being sent in to follow and retrieve the Rod by all means necessary.

 _Pfff! Not if I have anything to say about it. . ._

Craig thought much too soon, for at that moment the Ranger's footing became uneven, causing him to fall face first into the snow for the second time within twenty four hours. The glittering scepter rolled in the snow, collecting flakes while Stan crawled after it, Craig having to slow down and switch directions. The Paladin had caught up and soon a battle ensued.

Butters toppled over Stan as he tried to grab the Rod of Power, cape curling around his face and blinding him. Cartman's angry voice could be heard several yards away, cursing Butters for his lack of intelligence. The tussle didn't end there as Butters redeemed himself, fingers clasping around Stan's ankle and pulling him back and making a grab for the Rod again. While this was going down Craig had launched past the two idiots on the ground and engaged in combat with Cartman; something Cartman wasn't expecting. The Thief jumped into the air and stuck his foot out, kicking the Grand Wizard hard in the stomach.

The Wizard stumbled back and tipped over without grace, staff flying off and landing in the snow somewhere. "You're disarmed, Wizard! flee before I kick your ass into the next life." Craig stood his ground, both hands now on his weapons, ready to strike.

!

"Huh-?" Craig turned his head and Cartman's eyes widened, mouth open wide while on all fours.

"BUTTERS YOU IDIOT!" Cartman got to his feet while Craig was distracted by the ripples on the surface of Stark's Pond. A few seconds of searching and Cartman was reunited with his Staff, which he used to promptly hit Butters over the head with. "Why the hell would you throw it in the Pond Butters? Are you trying to tell me you're a traitor too?!"

"O U C H! My Hand slipped Eric I'm sorry!" Butters had no time to get to his feet like Stan, for he was still under Cartman's wrath.

"That's Grand Wizard to you Paladin!" He whacked Butters again, no longer bothered to give Stan or Craig the time of day.

To the side Stan and Craig we're silently watching while Stan picked the melting snow out from under his costume. A flash of Red and Blue suddenly lit up the snow and all four boys snapped their attention to the car near the road over yonder.

"I can't get grounded again Eric!" He really wanted to go to Token's party and coming home after midnight in a cop car wouldn't make that happen. Without another word Paladin Butters scurried off, ignoring Cartman's persistent yelling.

Cartman sighed, turning to Craig and Stan with a frown. "God damn it, this isn't over!" Cartman scuttled away like a cockroach under the sun, headed back to his home.

Craig watched with crossed arms, a bit disappointed he didn't get to beat up on Cartman more. This emotion faded fast when another splash met Craig's eardrums, body facing the disturbed pond yet again.

"Stan. . ?" _No fucking way. . . he did not. ._

At that moment the temperature of the air suddenly became obvious to Craig, and he hugged his arms tight together, feeling an icy chill run down his spine. The color of the pond seemed to darken under his watchful eye and his stomach seemed to drop and fill with worms, creating an uncomfortable sensation from within. Seconds went by, however the anxiety swimming in his gut made it feel like several minutes. The staring contest he was having with the water didn't come fast enough, but Craig let out a breath when bubbles came to the surface, closely followed by Stan's sopping wet form. In his shaky hand gleamed the Rod of Power and on his face a triumph look.

"Jesus Christ Marshwalker. .!" Craig helped Stan out of the pond, taking off the sopping wet cape Stan now had and squeezing the water from it's fibers. He then stuffed it in his pack and proceeded to take off his own heavy cloak, wrapping it round Stan's shoulders without a word.

Chattering teeth and jittery nerves did little to dampen Stan's mood. "Haha. .the Elf King will be r-really pleased. Think he'll g-give me m-much gold for my noble deed?"

"Much gold. .?" Craig snickered softly before full blown laughter came out, an eye roll following. "C'mon, let's get you home." He rubbed the cloak covering Stan's arms, hoping to warm him up a bit before the walk home. The lights suspected to belong to a cop car were still blinking now that Craig came to think of it, and when he turned the corner with Stan by his side they came face to face with a drunk officer rummaging through the drain on the side of the street. They walked on, not very interested in what the cop was doing; it was still funny thinking of Cartman and Butters running for the hills though. "Guess he wasn't coming for us like they thought."

Stan said nothing and hugged the cloak tighter, keeping in step with Craig and keeping close for heat. It was then that Craig noticed his companion getting worse as they trudged on, and he opted to quicken their pace, arriving at Stan's house and helping him up the ladder.

Sparky had done a very good job holding the fort, for Stan had the relief of knowing his parents were none the wiser of his escape. Stan flipped his Bronco's lamp on and promptly started undressing. Craig busied his vision elsewhere, butt planted next to Sparky and hand idly petting his soft fur.

Stan staggered out the door and into the bathroom down the hall, starting the shower and climbing in. The steamy water stung his chilled skin, so he turned it down a bit and eased into the stream, standing under it for a long time. Slowly but surely the youth thawed out, body relaxing. His mind wandered to the reason for his previous state, and Stan was suddenly excited for school later; Kyle would be super stoked to know they were in possession of the Rod. With a tired smile Stan turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to his room, more than surprised to see Craig was still there.

"I figured you would have gone home by now." Said Stan, drying himself off and putting pajamas on.

Craig didn't look away from his phone, a half shrug his only response to Stan's words. This caught Stan's attention. "You okay dude?" He took a seat on the bed next to Craig, rubbing Sparky's belly which was exposed. "You've been more quiet than usual."

Craig didn't speak for a few seconds, eyes staring right through the screen of his cell. He turned it off and slipped it back into his pocket, turning to Stan with a stoic expression. "When uh. . when I got home after school today. . . my uh-my parents were sitting in the living room, waiting for me." He paused, the look on his face twisting, becoming forlorn; Stan's own expression because curious, frown present. Craig continued when Stan didn't interrupt for anything. "They told me to sit down and that they needed to tell me something important. I didn't think much of it so I did-took my seat on the couch and they blurt out: Strip's dead." Craig could feel his throat tighten and stomach drop, body going numb. "I know they don't live super long, you know? I mean they aren't cats or dogs and I know he was getting up there in age but I just-I didn't want. .I don't want to go home right now. ." His rambling's faded as he fell into silence, unable to talk about his feelings on the subject for now. "It's late anyway, mind if I stay over?"

The news about Craig's pet hit Stan hard. Personally he didn't know what it was like to lose a pet, yet; he ran a ran over Sparky's head just thinking about it. "Damn dude. . I'm sorry." Stan wasn't sure what other words to offer, so he clapped Craig on the shoulder and went to his dresser drawer, pulling out a glass bottle half full of booze. He then collected a few glasses from his computer desk and poured them both a drink, returning to the bed and offering one to Craig. "A toast, then. . To Strip. I'm sure he's in Guinea Pig heaven, eating hay and apples-carrots and all that jazz."

The gesture was enough to get Craig to crack a smile, appreciative of Stan and his liquor stash. "Thanks, Stan." They tipped their heads back and downed the whisky in one go. If Stan wasn't warmed by the shower than he definitely would have gotten it from the drink. Craig also felt less chill on his bones, despite the wet cape soaking through his pack. "Got any pajamas that'll fit me?" He looked Stan up and down and the height difference finally dawned on him. "I don't really want to wear pants up to my knees." An exaggeration but his point came across.

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes, rummaging through his dresser. It took a minute to look through the whole drawer and the only thing he could offer was a long sleeping shirt his grandfather got him for Christmas last year. Craig sighed and took it, muttering. "Better than nothing I guess." While he changed Stan pulled out several extra blankets and pillows, creating a makeshift bed on the floor for Craig.

The two climbed under the blankets and set their own alarms for school. Stan slid the Rod of Power under his bed and settled on the mattress, Craig already curled up on the floor in an attempt to fall asleep fast; School was in less than five hours. "G'night." Craig was the first to bid the room goodnight, Stan following suit and wishing Craig sweet dreams, to which Craig replied "Only if I deck Cartman in the face." Tired laughter filled the room for a few moments until the boys decided enough was enough and sleep was in order. Craig laid on his back while Stan rolled onto his side, falling into a well deserved slumber.


End file.
